Life Through Green Eyes
by KeeLove20
Summary: I knew my Seventh Year of Hogwarts was going to hard. But now I think hard is an understatement. How am I supposed to balance schoolwork and resist the urge to slap James Potter in the face at the same time while keeping my sanity? There's just no bloody way. Goodbye sanity, you were good while you lasted.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Even though I'd love too, I do not own Harry Potter. The amazing J.K Rowling does.

I, Lily Marie Evans, has finally figured out that life isn't as bloody easy as it's made out to be.

I know you're probably thinking, "Hasn't anyone warned you about the terrors and depressingness of life?" And the answer is, yes they have. My mum always used to tell me that life wasn't easy or fair, and my dad reminded me too. Not to mention my older sister Petunia who mainly just said it to annoy me and prove that since she was older she was more "experienced" than me. But if you're the more experienced one, wouldn't you think you'd have a better comeback than, "life's not easy?" It's actually quite pathetic on her part, really.

And now that I'm rambling about the unfairness of life, I should probably get to the point of why life's not fair. So, I'm a witch. (That wasn't that hard to admit, was it?) And I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And I know that so far it sounds all jolly good and all, but it's not.

First off, the curriculum is challenging. You would think that waving around a wand would be easy, but evidently not. You've got to memorize stuff and study and write ungodly sized essays in which you mostly end up blabbering on about nothing, just to take up space. Going into my seventh year of Hogwarts, it's bound to even more challenging and difficult. And now I'm Head Girl with my mystery Head Boy, you could say that I'm terrified.

Then there's the fact that it's out last year of Hogwarts, which makes me want to break out in tears and retreat to my dormitory and eat my secret stash of chocolate for days. Plus, we have to decide what we're going to be doing for the rest of lives too. Why do our Professors think we can decide our future at the young age of seventeen? I still struggle with the daily breakfast decision in the Great Hall. How in the name of Merlin's beard am I supposed to make an actual important decision? (Not that food isn't important. Cause it totally is.)

And when we leave Hogwarts I know I'm going to miss everything from the Great Hall to the girl's bathroom on the third floor with the obscene language written on the stall doors. I'm definitely going to miss the people there too. I mean, what's life without Penny Horner asking me how to do a simple levitation spell for the ten millionth time? And I know I'm going to miss my best friends Marlene, Alice, and Emmeline. Marlene's the most outgoing of our group. She's always up for a party and has boys chasing her constantly, which is something we all tease her about. ("Hey Marlene, I heard Drew in the hallway the other day talking about how your eyes, "sparkled like a precious diamond" and how he wanted to "snog the living daylights out of you...") Alice, on the other hand, is extremely shy and sweet. She's always there to help you and has to deal with my constant rants about the Mauraders. And then Emmaline is calm and collected and tends to stick to logic rather than the idiocy that goes through my head. I swear she's the most sane one of our group.

But there's definitely one person I know I'll never miss. James bloody Potter. Potter is an idiot and walks around Hogwarts like he owns the place. He plays pranks on everyone (mostly me) and seems to enjoy it. (Again, why me?) Plus, he has this stupid obsession for me. Instead of doing something nice for me, he decides to prank and torture me. And then seems rather disappointed when I don't go out with him. What am I supposed to say, "Gee James…I loved the dungbombs you somehow dropped in my dormitory. How 'bout we go to Hogsmeade together sometimes, hmm?"

He's even more insane than I am. And that's saying something. And later today, when I aboard the Hogwarts Express to go to Hogwarts for my seventh year, I'm sure I'll seem him again. Marlene and Emmeline are trying to convince me that his undying love for me is not a stupid rumor, but I don't believe it. I mean, this maniac has been chasing me like a bloody horse since Fourth Year. I honestly don't think a guy could find enough endurance for that with me as the prize. Thank Merlin Alice doesn't bug me like my other mates do. Two insane girls pestering me is enough, thank you very much.

I guess the most stressful thing going on in my life right now is the terror of Voldemort. At first, I didn't think the attacks on the Wizarding World would last, but now with increasing followers and power, he seems unstoppable. Muggles have now been targeted by him, I'm afraid his mission to wipe out all the muggleborns might actually happen. Although he scares me to death, I want to do something to stop him from hurting innocent people. After all, half the fight will be learning to continue on despite the fear.

The door to my bedroom opens.

"Get up and get ready, freak. Mum's making me come to say goodbye to you at the train station and I don't want to be late for my lunch date with Vernon afterwards."

Ahh, Petunia decided to grace me with her presence. I wish Mum would let her stay home instead of seeing me off at the train station, but Mum's determined to seal the gap (The gap's really more of a chasm at this point) between us. Which I know is never going to happen. Ever since I left for Hogwarts at eleven years old, Petunia been awful to me.

At first it wasn't too bad. The occasional glare and cold glance was tolerable at least. Then in my second year of Hogwarts she started with the name calling. And now it's just ignoring. Like she never even had a sister at all.

And of course Petunia had to mention her boyfriend Vernon, who looks more like a pig than a human to be honest. I don't know what she sees in him, but to her he's the best thing in the world. Not that we really talk about boys and crushes together anymore.

I sigh, and stumble out of bed, throwing on a causal green t-shirt and white shorts. I have a knack for being late for almost anything, so I pack at top speed, practically throwing everything in my bedroom into my trunk. I grab a brush and begin attempting to comb the huge knots in my wavy red hair. A ton of people have complemented my unique hair, and told me that they'd love to have. I'm sure you'd love it if you enjoy looking like a human carrot. At least, that's what I think I look like anyways. Many people disagree.

I look at the mirror and see my emerald green eyes stare back at me. Another trait that people admire. Now I figure that I look like a human carrot with piercing green eyes. Maybe to complement my whole vegetable complexion. I finish combing out my hair and dash around my room, looking for anything I might now have packed. I'm sure that when I arrive at Hogwarts I'll have to owl my Mum asking her to send back various items via owlpost.

Speaking of owls, I coax my owl Millie into her cage, ignoring her annoyed looks. When I was eleven and I realized that we could bring owls to Hogwarts, I managed to convince my parents to let me buy one. I thought that my new pet would love me and that we'd do magic together and on and on. Shortly after, I realized that Millie and I had a love/hate relationship.

Millie hates when I smother her or talk to her in a baby voice. (What? I'm sure you'd do the same thing.) She's a very independent owl and has more mood swings than I do as I journey into adulthood. Good times.

"Lily Marie Evans! I thought you were trying to be early for once!" My mum yells from downstairs.

I made the mistake of telling my mum about my goal of trying to be a bit earlier. I thought that if I was going to be Head Girl, I'd have to actually be on time to the meetings and such. Ever since then, she's been holding me accountable to my idea, and has been bugging me like crazy.

"I'm coming down soon!" I yell back, trying to buy myself some time. Mum's probably already waiting at the door, car keys in her hand. Unfortunately, I didn't inherit her ability to be on time to everything.

I do a quick survey of my room, grab Millie's cage and pray she doesn't peck at my hand, lift up my trunk, and head down the stairs.

My mum's there waiting just like I thought she'd be. I knew it.

"Oh, there you are, dear. I thought you were trying to be early for a change?" She asks me.

There she goes again. Why in the name of Merlin's old pants did I tell her about that?

"Umm…I kind of lost hope." I reply with an innocent smile. Technically, I was a little bit earlier than usually would've been. By about maybe five minutes. But it's better than being late, right?

"Go ahead and grab your stuff, your sister's already in the car."

I nod and attempt the impossible by grabbing all the luggage and staggering all the way out to the car. I have a feeling that instead of helping me, Petunia's watching me struggle with my things all the way out to the car. She probably thinks it's entertaining. I wish I could use magic whenever I want too.

After I finally reach the car, I pile everything on the ground and open the trunk. Sure enough, I feel my sister's beady eyes trained on me as I lift my luggage into the car, making inhumane grunting noises to annoy my sister the whole time. She sighs dramatically and looks away. It's the little things that annoy her the most.

I close the trunk and get into the car, not even bothering to fight for the shotgun seat since Petunia already claimed it. I buckle my seatbelt and wait for Mum to come.

And wait.

And wait.

I swear those moments of utter and terrible silence was one of the worse times of my life. Petunia sat in the front seat totally ignoring me, picking at her already flawless nails. I watched her progress on her nail drama and wondered why life had to revolve around Petunia's nail care at the moment. My karma must really hate me.

I saw Mum walking towards the car, her purse swinging. Thank Merlin! Of course, she _had_ to stop and get the mail on the way there, but at least she came. I was half expecting her to pull a mum trick and force Petunia to drive me to King's Cross Station so that we would have time to "talk it out." I'm so glad she didn't think about that. Yet.

Mum opens the door and sets her purse down on the floor of the car. She takes her sweet time putting the keys in ignition, shutting the car door, and buckling her seatbelt. I think she did it to annoy us. What, may I ask, did I ever do to her? I think I fulfilled my expectation of being a pretty awesome daughter.

"So, King's Cross Station here we come." She said cheerfully. I reckon she thinks her plan with Petunia worked. I guess she didn't realize that Petunia treated me to the silent treatment. I expected it though. I've learned to accept it.

I mumble in agreement, afraid that Petunia will find the time to comment rudely about Hogwarts. Which I'm sure will happen soon.

The drive to the station was uneventful and boring. It seemed that only Mum was up for conservation at the moment, and watching Mum try to talk to us together was like watching her talk to a brick wall. Very depressing.

Instead of watching Mum, I began to look out the window and look at the people walking around. When I was little, in my First Year, I'd always wonder how many people I saw could actually be witches and wizards just walking around in the Muggle world. Then my imagination went crazy, and I began to pretend that the random people were Aurors trying to bring justice to the Wizarding World. I suppose I got a little carried away in my daydreams sometimes. I didn't dare tell Petunia about my pretend games. She'd hate it.

It was almost eleven o'clock, which was when the Hogwarts Express was leaving the station. Mum parks the car and I get out quickly, grateful that the ride was finally over. I open the trunk, and heave my luggage out of the car. Mum gets out to help me, but Petunia stays in the car, pretending that her younger sister that was know to be clumsy and was currently struggling with a ton of luggage that could possibly crush her at any moment, wasn't even there.

Mum notices and she presses her mouth into a thin, firm line. Oh, bloody, no. Whenever Mum does that, it's clear that she intends to start a fight until she gets what she wants. Lovely.

"Petunia, dear…" Mum lugs Millie's cage out of the car. "Why don't you come and help you sister?"

Ahh…I see. Mum's decided to take the nice approach. Speak nicely, and Petunia may actually listen. That's a wise move on her part.

Petunia glances back at me with a look full of contempt. To be honest, I'm now kind of interested to see what she'll do. Risk the wrath of Mum, or tolerate me? It just keeps getting better.

"But _Mum_ , It's Lily's school." She whispers back. As if being seen with me will damage her forever.

And yes, yes it is my school. How kind of you to realize.

Mum threw away her kind act. "Petunia, come see your sister off. I don't care if it's her school. She's your sister!"

Petunia groans and gets out of the car. Silently, she grabs some of my luggage and immediately walks a bit away from me.

Mum nods, satisfied for the moment, and walks with me towards Platform 9 and 10. She sighs and gives me and hug.

"Ok, Lily, remember to be safe and write to me."

I mumble in response. I get this little lecture every year.

"Write to me." She repeats, giving me a kiss on the forehead. "I love you. Have fun!"

"Love you, too." I grab my stuff, and glance over at Petunia. This part is always awkward. Do I even bother to say goodbye to her?

"Bye, Petunia." I say, figuring that at least I'd do the right thing. I wait for a few seconds, waiting for any kind of response. I watch people go by, and I recognize a few of them from school. I feel a sudden pang of longing in my chest. I guess I didn't realize how much I missed Hogwarts.

Petunia mumbles something back in response after a quick glare from Mum. With another wave, I start walking toward the brick in the middle of Platform 9 and 10. I nod back at Mum and then I run start into the brick wall separating the two platforms.

I emerge on Platform 9 ¾ and see the huge Hogwarts Express waiting there. I spot some students I know, and see little First Years running around. I can't believe that this was my last year of Hogwarts. A thrill of excitement rushes through me and I smile.

I was home again.

Author's Note: Annnddd, the first chapter is done! I really hope you liked it. I have another Lily/James fanfic I was working on, but I wasn't really happy with my writing so I decided to start a new one. I'm so sorry for taking a huge break. . Anyways, I'm hoping to update soon. (I know I'm really bad at updating consistently, so I'm going to try really hard this time!) Please keep on reading and reviewing! ;D

*epic mic drop*

~Keelove20


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Anndd, I am now officially the world's worst (or maybe best?) procrastinator. I finally managed to gather up my random ideas for this fic and I'm really sorry for the wait. Many thanks to everyone who read my fic so far. You guys are awesome! Please read and review! ;D Hope you like it!

~Keelove20

Disclaimer: Even though I'd love too, I do not own Harry Potter. *sighs*

…

There's always that part of going back to school that makes you make to curl up in a ball and sob.

And don't get me wrong, I love to learn. (Well, magic at least. Math is not my cup of tea, to say the least.) I'm that kind of girl who will stay up all night studying for a test that's not even that hard, freak out after the test thinking I failed it, and then realize the next day that, a) the test wasn't even hard, b) no one else studied, and c) I may now die from exhaustion and I _still_ have to go to Professor McGonagall afterwards too, when my ongoing torture will commence.

So, needless to say, I'm not so bad in school. I get mostly good grades (Except for Transfiguration. To put it bluntly, I stink) and majority of my teachers like me. Also, for some reason unknown to wizard kind, I'm Head Girl. (I know right? They must be mad. Or under a Confundus charm. Or just totally lost.) But the one thing I really loathe about going back to school, is the people. And by the people, I mean James Potter. Obviously.

You are probably so done with my rants about him. But, to be fair, this is only my second time. Which is practically a record, in my opinion.

I was wandering through the crowd of people, trying to push my way into the train but failing (I'm short okay?) and I saw it. That mop of annoyingly messy black hair that still looks annoyingly good anyways.

That's when it all sorta came back to me. The whole him asking me out phase, the stupid pranks and embarrassment. The way he'd annoy me just to have me yell at him, and how he'd always show off and mess up his annoyingly nice mop of hair. (I told you the stupid hair always comes back somehow.)

And I tried, believe me I tried, but a traitorous moan of despair came seeping out of me anyways. And I guess I might've accidentally stopped walking. And I might've just stood there and glared. Maybe.

You know the moment when you completely hate someone so much you just want to take a moment and stop everything you're doing and just ask "What did I ever do to deserve this?"

Well, I had one of those moments.

I know that James Potter wasn't just going to disappear from Hogwarts, no matter how much I wanted him to, but over the summer I somehow convinced myself that this year, it might be different. He wouldn't ruin my life this year.

And that annoyingly perfect mop of hair brought reality back.

You see what happens? I actually convince myself to be positive and open minded for a chance, and then it all comes back to bite me in the butt.

That's my karma for you.

So obviously, when a girl has a moment of crisis and has to just stop and take a much needed break from the world and act like an idiot, the natural thing to do is just walk away. Just leave. Leave me to drown in my puddle of sorrows and false hopes. I really don't mind. It's cool with me. Adios. Goodbye.

But the one thing you must not do no matter what, is turn around and catch the eye (or rather the glare) of the girl in sudden crisis and walk over to her and ask, "Are you okay?" Which is, of course, what Potter decided to do.

I stare at him.

First of all, why would someone who hates you ask if you're okay? Maybe it's because I'm not the nicest sort of person (Again, why would they make _me_ Head Girl?) but I'm pretty sure that even Becky Davis, who is literally nice to everyone and I mean _everyone_ , wouldn't ask if their sworn enemy was okay. It's practically against the sworn enemy code.

Second of all, "Are you okay?" What kind of sick question is that? Obviously I'm not okay. I'm probably the most mental person you'll ever meet. Besides that, my mind is going so fast now, I wouldn't be surprised if something bad happened (due to my awful karma) and I died from shock. And if I die, James Potter has to live with it. _R.I.P. Lily Evans, who died from the sudden surprise of being reunited with an extremely annoying, but also very handsome, classmate that wants nothing more to torture her and ruin her life._ (Mental note: Tell Emma to record said information on my gravestone when the time comes)

And I did NOT just call Potter handsome. I must be in shock. Yup. That's definitely it.

"Err….Evans?" Potter asks, reaching up to mess up his hair. He seems kind of nervous, which isn't like him at all.

Did I mention that I hate when he messes up his hair?

"Yes, Potter?" I snap. I immediately regret saying it, as it turned out meaner than I thought it would. I notice Potter wince.

"Sorry." I quickly apologize and stare at the ground, hoping to make this whole situation less awkward than it already is.

James stares at me for a moment. "S'okay."

We wait in silence for a few moments. People bustle by lugging there heavy trunks behind them and saying goodbye to family members.

"So I guess I better head to my compartment." I tell him, barely working up the courage to look him in eye. What is up with me? Potter does one nice thing and now I'm a total mess. Classy Lily, real classy.

"Yeah, me too."

Annd, the awkward silence continues. I mean, honestly, what in the name of Merlin's beard is happening?

"Well, see you then." James mumbled, fiddling with his trunk. A rush of kids ran by and by the bit of their conversation I heard, they were arguing about whether or not this girl named Lucy was going to be Professor McGonagall's teacher's pet again. Is this really what Second Year's gossip was about? And to think that I used to find the argument over who was the teacher's pet the only problem in school.

"See ya." I reply, and start heading over to the train. A few more kids were coming, so I wasn't late, but then again, I definitely wasn't early. Marlene and Emma were probably wondering where I was and what happened.

Merlin, I don't even know what happened. Did Potter just act nice for once? Maybe I was wrong about this year. Maybe this year will be different.

Or maybe I'm just completely and utterly crazy.

Oh, bugger.

…

"I don't know, Lily…I really think he's changed." Emmeline explains to me for the millionth time since I told them what happened with Potter earlier.

Marlene was just as unhelpful as usual and said that fate brought us together once again (being the hopeless romantic she is) and insisted that we were soulmates.

I mean, come on, if we were meant to be together, don't you think fate would have a better scenario in mind than me just acting like an idiot in front of him?

Fate, my arse.

And Emma, bless her soul, thinks that Potter actually is a _good_ person and doesn't want to torture me this year.

Sometimes I just don't know how they're my mates.

"Yeah, but it's Potter we're talking about. Not some bloody angel." I counter. If there's one thing I'm good at, it arguing. Petunia's seen enough of it, I'm sure.

"He _likes_ you. Merlin, Lily, how stubborn can you be?" Marlene remarked. Both of my mates had to deal with my "I hate Potter" thing and despite their best efforts to persuade me, I still hate him and as far as I'm concerned, he still despises me.

"He hates me!" I complain. "And as long as he leaves me alone, I'll leave him alone."

Emmeline and Marlene groan and exchange glances.

"Well…you might have some trouble with that, Lily." Emma stated.

The sirens go off in my head. Why would I have trouble staying away from Potter? I only have one year left at Hogwarts. They both obviously know something I don't. Unless…

No.

He couldn't be.

No bloody way.

Pleaseletitbeanyonebuthim

I look over at my mates. Emmeline's chewing her nails like she always does when she's nervous and Marlene's staring at the ground.

Oh, bollocks.

"Potter's not…" I hesitate. "He's not Head Boy is he?"

Emma nods. I have a feeling that they're been rehearsing this conversation before I arrived. No wonder Potter seemed nervous when he talked to me earlier.

WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD MAKE JAMES BLOODY POTTER HEAD BOY?

Lily Evan's Recorded Reaction to Potter Being Head Boy

(Observations made Emmeline Vance, Lily Evans, and Marlene McKinnon)

1\. Shock. Complete and utter shock. POTTER IS HEAD BOY?! IS DUMBLEDORE OFF HIS ROCKER?

2\. Anger. No one wanted to be in the compartment while I raged. Seriously. I think I provided a safety hazard to the Hogwarts Express and all the student's safety.

3\. Fatigue. I mean, how much more can a girl take? I'm definitely going to curl up in my dormitory as soon as we get to Hogwarts. It's just going to be me and my Chocolate Frog stash there.

4\. Sadness. WHY DOES LIFE HATE ME SO MUCH?

5\. Repeat cycle.

…

A few hours and too many Chocolate Frogs from the trolley cart later, the train makes it to Hogwarts without a single interruption from the Mauraders. (Emma reckons that they heard my screaming from my compartment. I wasn't exactly quiet, to say the least.)

"WE'RE HERE!" Marlene screams, grabbing her trunk from the storage shelf in the compartment with sudden inhumane strength, (I mean, seriously, _nobody_ can grab their bloody heavy trunk that quick without hurting themselves. NOBODY.) and snatching Emma's book away from her despite her protests.

Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Marlene's _distinct_ personality while on a sugar high.

I reluctantly grab my own bulky trunk with minor difficulties (It's all about your leg position, really) and Emma follows suite.

"Well, this is it." Emma lectures solemnly. "This is our last year of Hogwarts, before we're thrown out into the real world. This is our last year to wreak havoc!"

Emma pauses. The only havoc we've ever created was when Marlene accidentally disturbed a group of Mimbulus Mimbletonia in Herbology way back in Third Year, causing us all to be sprayed with stinksap. I still don't think I've fully recovered from that incident.

"Anyways, I can't believe we are finally Seventh Years!"

"Hear, hear!" Marlene cheered.

I had a feeling that this year was going to be by far the craziest. Nevertheless I still raised up my imaginary glass to them.

"Hear, hear!"

…

The Great Hall still gave me the same feeling of wonder and awe as it did my time at Hogwarts. Everyone was hollering and whooping, excited to be back for another year of magic. All the students except for First Year get seated, and Emma, Marlene, and I go to our spot.

We first made it our spot seven years ago as First Years who stumbled together after the Sorting Ceremony. I remember being worried sick that I wouldn't find any friends, or that I would be bloody awful at magic.

I guess I was too busy worrying to notice the mounds and mounds of food appearing on the table, when Marlene said to me, "Are you just going to sit there, or can you pass me the potatoes?"

At first I was angry at her for being rude to me, but as I got to know her we eventually became friends (we were both quite mad) and now it's tradition to sit near the potatoes as a sort of memorial from the day we first met.

Emma thinks we're stupid for doing that (and honestly I don't blame her. But really, it's her own fault that she decided to sit right next to us in the Great Hall that first day of Hogwarts.) , but tradition is tradition.

We're totally mad, aren't we?

And another thing that happened that day in First Year, is James Potter plopped down in the seat right to next to me and decided to let me know that my hair looked like it was on fire.

And people wonder why I think he's a bloody wanker.

Ever since then, when I told him off for the fiery hair insults, we've pretty much grown a mutual hate for each other. And then he started bullying Snape and other students for fun. And when I thought he couldn't get any worse, he started the whole asking me out joke.

Thank Merlin, it's my last year.

The Sorting Ceremony takes longer than ever, and I'm surprised that Dumbledore hasn't even heard my stomach growl. (It's that loud.) Finally, when I think I might actually die of hunger, and begin discussing my funeral plans with Marlene and Emmeline, Dumbledore clinks his glass with his spoon to get our attention.

What a good bloke.

"Attention students. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a place of true learning and friendship. And whether it be your First or Last year, I hope that each and every one of you, finds that Hogwarts is truly your home."

Cheers erupt for the students. (And my stomach.)

"Now, I know that everyone is famished, as am I, so I'll try my best to keep this brief. Remember that the Forbidden Forest is forever out of bounds, and that Mr. Filch has an updated list of prank items that are not to be used."

For a second, I'm almost positive he looks at the Mauraders. Which wouldn't be surprising at all.

"And, without farther ado, dig in."

Thank Merlin, I'm starving. I watch as food magically appears on the table (a trick that never gets old no matter how many times I see it) and start filling my plate.

My eyes drift over to Potter and I can see him pile up his plate with heaps of food, just like usual. For a second, I wonder what it will be like when he's Head Boy. Maybe he _will_ change and be alright to work with.

Think positive thoughts, Lily. Positive thoughts.

And I wonder what he'll do when he figures out I already know that he's Head Boy. Potter's been sending me nervous looks this whole time, thinking that I somehow couldn't see him. (I don't know what goes through his head sometimes) But just to have a little fun, I catch his stare and raise my eyebrow at him. He immediately looks away.

Hehe.

Okay, maybe I shouldn't have done that. I'll be a good Head Girl now, I promise.

"…and _then_ my Mum finally let me go out to one of those places with the giant screen…"

"The cinema." I corrected, my voice flat. For some reason, Marlene has quite a big obsession with the Muggle cinema. Emmeline and I had to deal with this obsession ever since we met Marlene, but it can get to be a bit much.

" _Right…_ Anyways, we finally saw that one film I heard about…"

Emma and I exchange glances. Dear Merlin, help us.

Dumbledore taps his glass with his spoon once again to get our attention. The Great Hall immediately goes silent, and some students quickly shove the last few bites of their Treacle Tart into their mouths.

"Thank you." Dumbledore pauses. "I would like to take a moment to congratulate our new Head Boy and Head Girl, Mrs. Lily Evans and Mr. James Potter."

My face goes deep red to match my hair and the other students politely cheer for us. I feel Potter's stare, but I ignore it. I've already gotten mad at the whole James-Potter-is-Head-Boy-thing, so why should I waste my time again? And besides, maybe Emma and Marlene were right about Potter.

Of course, I'd never say that to them, but you know what I mean.

Dumbledore continues after the applause dies down. "Please allow your Prefects to escort you to your dormitories, which I hope you find most comfortable. Goodnight, everyone."

The Great Hall buzzed to life and I headed to the Gryffindor dormitory. Potter took lead of herding up all the Gryffindors, and I must admit, he is certainly made for being Head Boy. If I tried to do what he was doing, nobody would listen to me and the least I'd get would be a pity follower, which is pathetic, really.

But I suppose the fatigue is getting to me. I'd never actually say that. The Potter thing, I mean.

Obviously, I'm just simply knackered.

Obviously.

…


End file.
